


Never Will I Ever

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Post-Canon, Small hints of angst but mostly fluff, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: There are a few things that Feanor and Celebrimbor are no longer allowed to do.





	Never Will I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Silmarillion.
> 
> Mywoesaregranular asked for Celebrimbor, Feanor, fluff, and "Things ____________ are no longer allowed to do."

_1\. Invent cleaning devices to do their chores for them. (Years of the Trees)_

Nirivel did not scream. She just - yelped. And grabbed the feathery thing that had flown into her face and threw it into a wall. 

Feathers and gears flew up into the air. Another bundle of feathers flew at her chest, and she hit it instinctively with her basket of groceries. 

The aggressive ball of feathers went flying towards the other wall. So did most of her groceries.

Feanaro came running at the sound with a walking stick clutched in both hands like a weapon of their ancestors. Tyelpe was clinging to his back and armored in a thick blanket with a pot sheltering his head.

“Oh, good,” her father-in-law said. “You got the last of them.”

“The last of what?” she asked, struggling to calm her racing heart.

Tyelpe buried his face in his grandfather’s shoulder. Her father-in-law looked somewhat sheepish himself. “He said you asked him to dust while he was gone. I thought it might be an opportunity to try out an idea I’d been toying with and teach him something while I was at it.”

Nirivel looks around at her mess of an entrance hall. “And what have you learned, Tyelpe?”

He raised his head slowly. “To test the first one you make before you make more?”

That was not at all the lesson she’d been aiming for, although given his apparently inherited taste for ambitious projects, she didn’t suppose it was a _bad_ lesson.

 

_2\. Swear. (Second Age, Mandos)_

There wasn’t much work Celebrimbor could do in the Halls of the Dead where all nothing could be created, but he was trying his best. At the very least he could think over old, unfinished plans, although even those were difficult to perfect here. “The moment we get out of here, I swear I’m - “

Feanor’s hand clamped over his mouth. “No more oaths.”

Celebrimbor tried to make a muffled protest about the lack of seriousness behind his, but his grandfather wouldn’t remove his hand until he nodded.

“Ada used to do that too,” he remembered. He hadn’t thought about that in a while.

“And no doubt he still again when we find him,” Feanor said, eyes sweeping the endless Halls, mostly empty this far from the center. “And we _will_ find him.” His tone was very nearly an oath in itself, and Celebrimbor looked at him skeptically.

“That wasn’t a promise,” Feanor said. “That’s just a fact.”

 

_3\. Make Objects of Power Without Consulting at Least Three Other Family Members (Fourth Age, Returned)_

Nerdanel stared open mouthed at of her newly returned husband’s forge. Her newly returned husband’s floating forge. The floor was nearly level with the house’s roof already. She wasn’t the only one staring; a small crowd was already gathering. 

Celebrimbor’s head poked out the window. “I think it might have worked a little too well,” he called back to his grandfather.

 _“Feanaro!”_ Nerdanel yelled upwards in exasperation. “What did we agree on?”

Celebrimbor looked back into the forge and then looked down at her apologetically. “Er, it might be best if you let him work on us getting down just now, Grandmother,” he said apologetically. “We did follow the rule, though! We consulted each other, and Ada, and Elrond.”

_“Elrond?”_

“Apparently, the Numenoreans used to have these airships … “

The forge slowly started floating back towards the ground.

Nerdanel was forced to concede that they had, in fact, followed the rule. And everyone was fine. And flying was actually rather an interesting idea, and if the flying could be stabilized into a steady hover, something that might have interesting applications for statuary, and it wasn’t as if she wanted to keep Feanor from trying new things ever again. She just - 

Feanor appeared in the forge’s doorway just as it settled onto the ground. The triumphant smile he held as his gaze swept over the onlookers faltered a bit when he got to her.

“That was terrifying,” she said flatly as she stalked towards him, “and not at all in the spirit of the rule, and also - “ She took a deep breath and gave in. “Also very wonderful, and the next time you do that, I insist on riding with you. I can only imagine the view.”

Feanor’s smile was delighted.


End file.
